The computer-keyboard industry has exploded world-wide. In the United States of America, the computer-keyboard industry is second to none.
Along with this mass of new and newer computer-keyboard technology and equipment, come problems for the day-to-day operators of said equipment.
The continuous operation of using a keyboard carries a toll. There are wide-spread complaints of injuries due to the repetitious use of keyboards.
Others have taken the approach that wrist pads should be of a particular height. Some have wrists resting on particular types and textures of foam pads.
Still others have developed what might be called a computer work station.